Hold On Till May
by A Girl Defying Gravity
Summary: Ginny's life spiralled out of control after her first year, nobody but Snape noticed that was until her 5th year. WARNING: TRIGGERING, contains themes of self-harm. (It is also summarised and in 3rd person) ONESHOT!


**Hey! I'm just as surprised as you to be writing a Harry Potter story but this idea had been stirring in my head for a while.**

**The title is owned by Pierce The Veil as it is based upon similar lines to their song 'Hold On Until May'. If you haven't heard it I would advice you do. PTV are one of my favourite bands and I am obviously majorly bias towards them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, J.K. ROWLING DOES! Also, this may seem similar to other fanfics with a similar theme but I can assure you this came entirely straight out of my head.**

**ALSO WARNING: CAN BE TRIGGERING! There are themes of self-harm that some readers might find triggering.**

**Sorry for the dark mood of the story but I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Ginerva Weasley was once a very out-going, happy child - she loved being in the company of her parents and siblings, especially her eldest siblings, Bill and Charlie, as they were both hardly home after finishing Hogwarts, having their own lives to live and jobs to do. When she was in the company of her family she would laugh and joke; help her mother bake cakes and prepare food and just generally do anything for her parents. That was until the summer that she started Hogwarts. She became increasingly anxious, fearing that her peers wouldn't like her because she had no other associates apart from her brothers. It became worse however after the scene in Flourish and Blotts with the Malfoys. She noticed that no one else in her family saw Malfoy put that extra book in her cauldron but she did, and she was about to say something when they walked away. When they got home, no one noticed the shabby looking book that was amongst her First Year school supplies. So Ginny tried it out, seeing that it looked like a blank diary. She wrote "<em>This belongs to Ginerva Molly Weasley"<em> on the front and what amazed and also scared her was the words sunk into the page, she flipped a few pages expecting to see the words seeped on the others but they weren't. When she turned back to the first page it read, _"Hello Ginerva, I believe this book belongs to me_._"_ The words scared Ginny a little but she had some spunk even as a kid and wrote back _"Hardly. If it belonged to you, it would be in your possession, but it is not, therefore this belongs to me."_ and just as quickly as she had finished writing more words appeared on the page, replacing her words. _"But you see it is in my possession Ginerva. I possess it, with a piece of my soul_." Ginny thought it to be some joke so put it aside and started to read her school books in preparation for her first year when all of a sudden the diary was back in her hands, and it refused to let Ginny put it aside until it was content with the information she had written in it.

It continued like that for months. Ginny was rarely seen without the book on her, even in classes she focused upon writing in it rather than paying attention. Though there was a time she threw it down the toilet as it was becoming to overbearing, controlling everything she did and she became scared at the fact she had 'blackout' episodes. However, she couldn't be without the book long, especially after she found out that Harry had found it in the toilets. She became overcome with jealousy when Tom Riddle, the guy who wrote back to her with the diary, had told her he had talked to Harry. Ginny kept away from them and had actually started to miss classes when she had another blackout episode and didn't wake up until Harry found her in a weird chamber with a giant head and a giant dead basilisk, missing its eyes.

She was grateful for Harry saving her but she never got given the full details of what happened, so she still had black spots in her memories. And it stayed that way until she returned for her second year and Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall spoke to her after the Sorting Ceremony. _"Ginerva, I have asked you here on a request of your parents. They are very worried about you, especially after what happened last year, as you can imagine." _But Ginny didn't understand what he was on about, apart from she kept to herself. _"Sir, I don't know what you mean. Nobody has talked to me about what happened last year, all I have are massive black spots in my memory. And no matter how hard I try, I cannot remember what happened. I know that Tom wanted me to do something bad for him and every time I refused I just blacked out." _Dumbledore and McGonagall were shocked to say the least when they learned that the Weasley's had spoken with their only daughter about her possession by the soul of the Dark Lord. _"Ginerva, I know this may or may not come as a shock to you but you were possessed by He-Who-Must-Be-Named soul. He used you as a way to wreck havoc upon the school. Had it not been for Mr Potter and your brother, Ronald, then you might not be sat here in front of us. According to Harry, Tom Riddle's soul was taking your life away from you for him to become a physical entity again. Your souls were joined by this point as you had put an essence of trust into the Diary. I'm also not sure if you know this but through you, Tom Riddle was able to unleash a basilisk through the school, petrifying a small portion of muggleborn students,_" at that information Ginny had felt sick and even though she didn't want to know, she told the professors to continue, asking who had been petrified over all. _"Well there was Colin Creevey, Hermione Granger, Justin Finch-Fletchly, Mrs. Norris (Mr Filch's beloved cat), and the Gryffindor house ghost. We were successfully able to cure them. Harry and Ron found the chamber and found you, saving your life." _Ginny felt incredibly guilt at the fact she could have 4 innocent people and Mrs. Norris. After being filled in on her first year, Professor Dumbledore informed Ginny that she had her own quarters, still in the Gryffindor tower but for her room was specifically for her. He didn't want her to feel pressured by being in close proximity to other students and if she felt that she couldn't cope she would have her own place away from others, she even had her own password which was really just magical signature, preventing others from entering the room unless she allowed it.

With her own privacy Ginny began to excel in school, pushing herself to do better than her dim-witted brother who depended on Hermione to do his work for him, considering how he wrote home complaining about her in his first year. Unfortunately with her dedication to her subjects, Ginny became thinner than what was she was the year before. When she did go to meals she would eat on a few things and then disappear, either to her room or wandering around the castle. Teachers began to notice the difference in her physically, especially Professor Snape, who usually didn't care about the physical well being of many of the students who were outside of his own house. It was in fact Snape that pulled Ginny aside one day after a double potions lesson with himself. _"Ginerva, are you well?", "Sir, I am fine. Why do you ask?" _her snappy retort would have earned her point deductions but Snape had a particular soft spot for the spunky red head in front of him. _"You seem as though you've lost weight?" "Why do you care, Professor? I am nothing but a blood-traitor." _and with that she left, feeling paranoid about what had just happened.

So after her discussion with Snape, Ginny tried a different approach to appease her guilt - not that it worked, in fact she felt worse about it. Ginny began hurting herself. When she first tried it she had been crying because of how pathetic she felt and after she cut she felt more at peace with herself. Every time she felt any negative emotion she cut herself to bring back the emotions that the cutting brought with it. She began to depend on it to get through the days and nobody was none-the-wiser. It continued for so long that Ginny forgot what the natural colour of her skin was. Her arms, torso and legs were marred with healed and healing cuts, some deep and some shallow.

During her 5th year, Ginny began dating some of the boys in the same as her brother and realised that she would have to be careful with her daily routine. She knew she couldn't carry on doing it in her room as she had accepted some of her friends in and they could enter as they pleased, so Ginny moved her night time routine to the unoccupied bathroom, or whenever Moaning Myrtle was haunting them she would go to the 7th floor and inside the Room of Requirements.

One night Ginny was unlucky in both options. Myrtle had been extremely moody for a ghost that night and someone was inside of the room of requirements. The someone turned out to be none other than Draco Malfoy.

That night Ginny was clad in nothing but a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap top and some slippers, seeing as it was well after curfew she doubted she would encounter anyone, especially Filch. But she bumped into Malfoy instead and he pretty much saw everything and it shocked him to the core. He tried to talk to her but she punched him and walked back out and headed back the way she had come. It was most definitely not her night as Malfoy stupefied her and took her back to the Room of Requirements and treated and healed many of her self inflicted wounds. When she woke she was scared, afraid that Malfoy was going to tell someone or make fun of her but he did neither, alternatively he just asked her why she did it. And when she cried, he surprisingly comforted her. She then explained to him everything and he felt guilty for the actions of his father and what they had done. He whispered words to her that brought her to tears once again, _"Darling, you'll be okay"._

From that night on, Draco helped save Ginny Weasley, a girl that was suppose to be his enemy, who instead was an enemy to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the story of Ginny Weasley being saved by her once sworn enemy, the son of the man who had a hand in her eventually self mutilation.<strong>

**I hope it wasn't too dark or morbid for you. **

**Also sorry if its short but I don't intent on taking this further than a oneshot.**

**Thanks!**

**Sami-Jay3**


End file.
